Cullen Christianity
by xxPraiseLordJesusChristxx
Summary: Mary, a young girl from Nazareth, meets Edward, a dangerous mysterious vampire, and is told she will give birth to God's son with him. Proper writers will love this, there is NO MARY-SUES ;  CHAPTER 2 NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

special thanks to god our father, who was watching me as i wrote this!

story is based off twilight and the christmas story. hope you enjoy guys! sorry its short, its just the intro. ;)

* * *

**Chapter the First-The Earliest Days**

My mother never wanted me when I was born.

She wanted to abort me, to kill me off when I was still in her womb, or when I was a young baby. Her parents were unholy devil worshipping Atheists too, and they agreed with her decision to brutally muder me.

But then, something changed. My mother was in the abortion clinic, when she overheard a woman sadly say sadly, "I wish I could have a child. I hate beign infertile."

And it must have been God's work, for my mother decided not to abort me, but to keep me and cherish me. She gave birth three days later, and I was born and named Maria Lynnette Rosary, but I came to be known as Mary for short.

I was abused a lot as a child. I used to be beaten with everything my mother could get her hands on. Whips, canes, irons, tables, you name it, I was beaten with it.

My mother's boyfriends were as bad. She never got married, she lived in sin with various men. She did so constantly, she had a different man each day. It thought me the value of waiting till marriage. She was also a prostitute. Sometimes, she made me 'tickle the sticks' (pardon the pun) of the men who visited her. They would abuse me a lot too. I hated my life.

And then one day, my mother decided to leave our home town of Nazarteht, and move to Forks, USA. I had never been more excited in my life. I couldn't wait to go.

I wondered what God's plan would be for me there. I wondered...


	2. Chapter 2

God's plan served to be more than I expected.

I arrived in Forks when it was sunny, and I was happy. I wore a pink dress with tights and boots. My hair was tied up, with little wips of hair floating daintily around my face. My hair could have been the color of a tiger's fur, soft and lovingly beatuful. My eyes shone, the sparkling color of sapphires, though in the night time they turned the color of evil emeralds, or a woodland forest.

I didn't know what to expect.

The first people I met while in Forks went by the names of Bella and Jessica. Bella had brown hair, and was very plain looking. I didn't mind her much. Jessica had very curly hair, and dressed like a slut, God forgive me.

I didn't appreciate either of them coming up to me, trying to talk about their sex lives. I could already see I looked down on them both. Abstinence has always been the way for me.

Jessica was talking. "I f*cked three guys last night! It was so hot, and then I had sex with a girl!"

Bella looked very jealus. "No f*cking way! I only slept with two men! But they were both much older, and they both payed me for the service!"

Jessica looked very impressed.

I just rolled my eyes. Jessica and Bella had just convinced me that abstinence was the right decision.

"What about you, Mary?" asked Jessica, excited.

"How many men did you f*ck?"

"Or girls, we don't mind, both are the same!"

I cleared my throat, embarrassed. I didn't want to show these two girls the error of their ways, but if I didn't, then who would?

"Girls, listen to me. Acting like that, it's just so wrong. You might get pregnant! Or get AIDS! And then what would you do?"

I didn't stop to let them answer.

"You'd kill yourself, that's what! You'd have to, because you'd get depressed and stuff. I don't want to see that happen to you. And as for the girls thing? It's sick. Wrong. Disgusting. God doesn't want you to sleep with other women. God wants you to sleep with men. That's how nature works. End of."

Bella and Jessica looked at each other, thoughtfully. "Hmm, well I guess you might be right then." Said Jessica.

"OK, I suppose so," said Bella.

I was just finishing my lunch, when I saw Edward!


End file.
